Cowboy Casanova
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: Alfred Jones can be loud, arrogant, and self-centered. Being a notorious cowboy, he didn't really need anyone else. But then, a man named Arthur came into his life.
1. The Cowboy

_This story consists of the human names in Hetalia. I tried my best to keep their original personalities and qualities. The reason Alfred doesn't speak in a southern accent will be revealed later on._

_Pairing: Britain x America (Arthur x Alfred)_

_*Contains mature content* _

_I do apologize for the sourthern accents or mistakes in culture. I really don't know much about southern country life. But I would be happy for anyone to fill me in on it. This is also my first fanfic so try and take it easy on me :)_

* * *

_**The Cowboy**_

The only thing Alfred thought he needed in his life, was his brown cowboy boots and hat. What else could possibly be better? Nothing could be better than the country air, and the blue skies. The scorching heat didn't affect him in the slightest. If anything it filled him with hope of another day of horseback riding. But Alfred knew of the great hole in his being. Something was missing. All Alfred thought he could do, was to simply ignore it. So he did...at least until today.

* * *

"Listen here little shit! You outta be cleanin' my soaked boots right now! These here cost more than that there stupid shirt and cheap haircut you got!" an obviously angry voice bellowed through the bar. The voice belong to some bald guy in dark leather clothing. Metal chains were attached from his belt to the front left pocket of his pants. It was Alfred's first time seeing chains being styled in such a manner.

Alfred was use to these fights by now. Someone would accidently spill something on the wrong type of guy to mess with, and the person who spilled it would cowardly apologize. The weaklings here would always cower before the thugs. It's not that no one **would** stand a chance against the thugs in this town, it's just that no one ever tried. The cowards would always search for a rag and clean up whatever they ruined. So of course, Alfred contained no interest in the present event. He was always the type of guy to come to the rescue, but this was different. Since everyone who got in trouble here got out of it immediately, there was really no point of him saving anybody.

"You're the bloody one who ran into me! Clean it up yourself you stupid American!"

But it seems today was actually different. Alfred took a last sip of his beer and placed it on the tiny table in front of him. Looking back at the rebellious voice, he saw a short blonde haired man with eyebrows as thick as a caterpillar. Alfred nodded to himself. _He must be british._

All the same, Alfred was suprised by this blonde man's outburst. Looking at the guy up and down, Alfred knew the little dude wouldn't stand a chance against the big ugly thug. The thug seemed more shocked by the blonde's outburst than Alfred did.

"Wh-what did you dare say? Yer spoutin' utter crap littl' boy! Well I sure can't have my reputation round here be ruined." he grabbed the blonde forcefully by the right arm. He tried to pull him closer, but the blonde kept resisting.

"Get the fuck off of-" the guy tried to utter through his weak state. Although it was obvious it took a whole lot of his strength to do, the blonde just wouldn't give in. He just kept yelling, cursing, and even trying to kick the thug in the balls.

Suddenly, the forceful thug raised his free arm. Turning his hand into a fist, he was about to really give it to the poor little guy. Instinctively, Alfred jumped from his chair and ran across the room. He intersected the punch with the palm of his right hand. Gripping the the thug's now shaking fist, he turned the guy's arm upside down. Then, proceeding to press the twisted arm against the man's back.

"Now can't we all just get along here? We wouldn't want somebody getting hurt now do we?" Alfred yelled loudly enough that the whole room heard. The thug looked slightly taken aback by Alfred's suprising strength yet somehow cheerful smile.

"Stay out of it you rotten cowboy!" the guy tried to redeem himself. But Alfred just pushed the twisted arm further up the man's back (causing the man to grunt from the pain).

"Alright! Alright! Gosh darn it let me go. I reckon that I was just about to be leavin' this here craphole anyway!"

Alfred smiled and let out a loud laugh," Sorry to have bothered you dude." He released the man from his hold. Grumbling something he couldn't hear, the thug rubbed his hurt arm and left quickly out the door. The room fell silent again. Everybody on the tables, booths, and the people waiting for their drinks by the counter, gazed at him with fearful yet curious eyes. But Alfred simply smiled, tipped his large hat, and said,

"Hey everybody! Drinks on me!"

The silence broke as everyone cheered for him. Some raised their glasses in respect, while others took advantage to Alfred's statement and got their empty glasses filled to the brim. Satisfied, Alfred turned around to look at the short blonde guy he had just saved. Expecting a thanks, he grinned widely. Instead of a "thank you" , however, the blonde furrowed his brow and just glared at Alfred. Looking closer, the guy had the most greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"I could have handle that myself! Don't pretend to be all good and jolly with me wanker!" he cursed at Alfred with his face flushed in a deep red and hands on his hips. Alfred didn't expect such an negative reaction. His eyes widened as he studied this unfamiliar man. Without realizing it, Alfred must had been staring at him for awhile.

"Quit staring at me like that!" the blonde spit at the ground and stormed out of the bar (taking his almost empty glass from the earlier spill with him), leaving Alfred in a daze.

"Ha ha!" a very audible laugh came from the french bartender behind the counter where all the drinks were kept. "Well monsieur, you certainly got Arthur all riled up. I never seen him blush so madly. It was quite adorable."

_ Arthur_? So that must have been his name. Alfred stared directly at the bartender (who had been constantly flirting with not only him, but pretty much everyone who walked into this joint for the entire week he had been working here). A smug smile was across his face. He flipped his shoulder length hair and stared back at Alfred with his glittering blue eyes.

"My name is Francis by the way. Or you can call me **Homme Sexy** for short." Francis winked at him for some odd reason. _Homme sexy? What does that mean? And wasn't it actually longer than his real name? _Before he could finish thinking about it, the french guy said_, _"You know...Arthur is quite new in town." Francis leaned on the counter and put down the glass he was cleaning earlier.

Alfred smirked,"Well I can certainly tell he has never been to this part of town before. Doesn't really now how to keep his ass out of trouble does he?"

Francis chuckled and slowly said,"That boy always gets himself into trouble. I should know. I've known him for a long time. We always get into arguements though."

"Thought you said Arthur was a new guy here? How do you know him!" Alfred haustliy questioned, suprised at his demanding voice. Francis's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped a little.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in Arthur's life." The sentence gave Alfred a quick jolt in the chest. Why** was **he being like this? "Look..." Francis sighed deeply, "All you need to know is that I've known him since we were children. We both moved here together about a week ago. Which is when I started working here."

_ Together_?_ Why "together" _? _Were these two that close_? Alfred shook his head a little. Why did he even care?

Gaining back his smile, Francis spoke softly to him across the bar counter,"Arthur always comes around here late at night for a drink. Usually at exactly this time." Francis winked at Alfred.

Before he knew it, Alfred was blushing. He stared down at the wooden floor, hoping Francis wouldn't notice. Without looking back up, he turned around and walked across the room. Forgetting his promise of buying everybody's drinks, he was barely out the door when he heard Francis's voice say,

"You forgot to pay me! Oh..well..you'll be back soon enough. See you tomorrow monsieur!"


	2. The Drinks

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :) **

**It's starting to get a little more emotional. Please give me advice on anything you think I should work on. Or maybe share a couple of your ideas with me. Since I haven't started the next chapter yet. I pretty much know what I'm going to do, but I still want to know if there's something I should improve on. Not really a romance writer so please keep bearing with me xD**

* * *

_**The Drinks**_

What exactly was he doing? Alfred couldn't seem to stop walking down the same dirt path he did last night. _This is stupid. _Again and again he told himself this. But what for? He usually came to the bar, but today it felt different. Everything did. Probably it was because he found himself coming to this **particular** time. But he didn't even know why! Somewhere deep within him, was a longing. He had never felt this before. Alfred was always convinced that all he needed at the end of the day was himself. But it just didn't feel right to think that anymore. This morning...was different than the rest. He woke up trying to cling onto the empty side of the bed. Gripping it so hard and feeling for the warmth of something. **Anything**.

But all that was there was the coldness from not being lain on. Alfred felt so confused when he felt the cold sheet. But with his sleepy eyes, it took him awhile to realize that nobody was there. **Nobody**. He had been such a god damn fool. Of course, there wasn't somebody next to him. There never was. Alfred was perfectly fine on his own. At least...that's what he wanted so desperately to believe. For the fear of rejection had taken over him. The images of his parents disappointed faces appeared in his mind. But he quickly snapped back to reality.

Tapping his boots a little (making the dirt drift into the air), Alfred calmed down a little. Admiring the sliver spurs on his boots somehow brought him comfort. And when he slipped his left hand into his back pocket, feeling that smooth pistol he adored, all seem right in the world. At least for now. He directed his gaze to the dangling sign above the door that read _**Flying Mint Bunny **_which is for some strange reason, was the name the bar was given years ago.

He pulled the creaky green door open while twisting the rusty knob. When the door opened, someone bumped right into Alfred's left shoulder (causing him to take a few steps back in suprise) Rubbing his forehead, a man with brown spikey hair with his eyes, as almost as green as Arthur's, staring up warmly spoke in a Spanish accent,

"I do apologize Señor. I wasn't really paying attention."

Alfred just smiled back," No worries dude!" he said, patting the guy on the shoulder (which felt unexpectingly muscular).

He had already taking a liking to this guy. Maybe it was the winning smile or his flashy yellow shirt which sleeves seem to puff out around his shoulders. It was almost disney princess-like, even though it wasn't a full length dress. The way the outfit was designed and the man's brown hair, he might be able to pull off looking like Bell in _**The** **Beauty and the Beast**_. Well... if he had longer hair, bigger boobs, and was actually a girl. "Well I better be going...adiós cowboy." he yelled happily as he ran up the dirt road that Alfred had just came from.

_Who exactly was that_?

"I see you have met Antonio." Alfred jumped a little in suprise to Francis's sudden appearance at the door. He grinned at Alfred while holding his hand out at him. Realizing what he wanted, Alfred took out his wallet from his other back pocket (the one without the pistol). He had just enough money for the drinks the other day. But only for himself. Alfred wasn't sure if Francis had put all the drinks that everyone else had the other day on his tab. As if seeing Alfred's worry, Francis opened his lips to say,

"I won't charge you for all the refills everyone had yesterday. Since I am just that good of a person." Francis eyes seem to shine as he spoke. Which kind of made Alfred back up from the huge feeling of discomfort he was giving him. But he also felt the relief of not having to pay for the others.

"Thanks so much!" he sighed a little, feeling less stressful.

Francis suddenly curved his lips higher than what should be physical possible, and it revealed his two dimples. But it was the creepist grin he had ever seen.

"You know...you don't even have to pay me for the drinks **you** had the other day. If you return the favor." As he whispered this, Francis swung his hips a little. And then whipped his wavy hair back and forth.

Alfred blushed so madly that his small glasses fogged up. This man was way too direct for him. And although Alfred could easliy flirt with any girl he wanted to and maybe even...Arthur..he still couldn't deal with such gestures from another man.

"Ummmm, no. It's ok bro. I'm totally fine with paying for myself." he managed to get out his mouth.

Dropping the money into Francis's hand, he eagerly wanted to get inside. Francis seemed to notice this and stepped out of his way while muttering,

"How unfortunate..."

Alfred stopped half way in the bar. Taking off his glasses, he took his sleeve to clean them from the fog. Putting them back on, he started to gaze around the bar. The bar was pretty typical. Mostly everything was wooden, the lighting wasn't the greatest, and many photos of girls in scandalous clothing were hanging around the room. But he didn't really take any interest in the photos. Alfred had been without a girlfriend for so long, but most of his relationships were meaningless flings anyways. Most people couldn't handle his overbearing voice and cockiness for long. So he has never met a person who could keep him on a short leash. Nor has any girl really keened his interest for long. But he didn't really feel the need to have a woman by his side anymore. It actually seemed kind of wrong.

Thinking back to earlier, Alfred thought he wouldn't mind flirting with Arthur. _How come? _He had only meet Arthur for a minute but...those eyes. And the way he blushed at his rescuer. Alfred knew he was thankful for that. Arthur didn't need to say it. He spoke with those light green eyes of his. Because when he had saved Arthur, he looked up at Alfred with hope. Where that hope had come from, he wasn't quite sure. But he wanted to know so badly that it hurt.

Alfred lit up when he saw a bright blonde with short hair at the counter, sitting on a stool. This man obviously loved the color green. All his clothing was the color except for his black boots. Alfred laughed to himself and pulled a chair out to the left of Arthur. Arthur seemed very shocked by his appearance (he almost fell out of the stool)!

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here you hobknocker!" shrieked Arthur.

Alfred just laughed," You have got to be the crudest person I've ever met." Arthur blush and his eyebrows dipped lower in the cutest gesture possible.

"Who asked you, you stupid cowboy!"

Alfred steadied his gaze. _Keep it together man!_ He coughed a little before speaking," Well I'm just waiting for the thanks you owe me."

"I-I well do no such thing!" he grumbled.

"Then I guess I'll never leave you alone..." the words were out of Alfred's lips before he could take them back. But saying them made his heart skip a beat. He suddenly felt really hot. Alfred liked this feeling. He had to control his breathing. He had to, but dear god Arthur made it hard! Alfred wasn't fully listening to Arthur's yelling. All he saw were those dazzling eyes, glowing hair, those adorably round-shaped ears. But Alfred quicky jolted back to reality.

"Come on. I'm not so bad once you get to know me."

"I don't want to get to know you!" Arthur crossed his arms and turned his head away a little.

"Quite the little tsundere aren't we." Alfred whispered softly.

"What did you fucking sa-"

"Oh it was nothing." Alfred chuckled a little. Arthur was so obvious. Alfred knew the moment he saw him on the stool. Arthur was waiting for something to happen._ Maybe Arthur was waiting for me_? The thought of it being true made his heart soar. And the stupid thing wouldn't stop thumping in his chest! He only hoped Arthur couldn't hear it.

Arthur opened his mouth as if to add something else, but his gaze quicky reverted to the door when a loud voice with a German accent shouted,

"Hey party people! I'm ready to totally get wasted cause that's what awesome people like me do!"

Alfred turned his head to the obnoxious voice that actually resembled his own. Red eyes glowed, with even more arrogance than his own, as the white haired man stood near the entrance. His mouth grew fairly big with his showing-off smile as he put his hand on the waist of a very pretty girl beside him. The girl's expression darkened and her own hair seemed to defy gravity as it shot up in alarmance. Alfred could only smile as the cocky man tried to obviously grabbed her ass. But he was the hero. So he stood up from his chair to break them up, but Arthur tugged on his jacket to stop him.

"Don't worry about those two. They're boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides...it'll all be done soon." Arthur seemed suprisingly calm about this.

All the men in the bar turned to stare at the couple and whistled as if encouraging the white haired man. But of course all the girls looked away in disgust. Some of them even pinched the cheeks of their boyfriends for rewarding such an indecent act in public. _How could Arthur not let me do something about this? _His question was quickly answered. Out of nowhere, the girl took a frying pan and hit him square in the jaw. Sending the man over to a booth filled with three very good looking girls. His head landed in the lap of the brunet at the edge of the seat.

"So how are you sexy landies doing?' the white haired man said in a flirtatious voice.

The extremely pissed off girlfriend threw the frying pan across the room, hitting the white haired man right on the forehead this time.

"You're seriously flirting with other women in front of me? Die you dickhead!" the very angry girlfriend yelled. She had an accent that he was not too familiar with. But Alfred was suprised. Although this girl had a very manly personality, she was way more beautiful than the girls on the booth. Her light brown hair waved below her shoulders. Even though her eyes seem to burn with anger, they were a pretty green. Alfred couldn't help looking at some other features to, for she was well-endowed. Suddenly, Alfred got a huge chill done his spine. He saw Arthur at the corner of his left eye. He seemed to have gained this fiery aura. Gritting his teeth Arthur mumbled,

"Why don't you take a picute? It'll last longer!"

Alfred just stared at him in a daze. _Did I do something wrong_? He never had been very good at these kind of things. Noticing Alfred's denseness, Arthur scoffed,

"Idiot..."

After the pretty girl had grabbed the white haired man by the collar of his blue and black uniform (he must have been in the military or something along those lines), Francis walked in front of them.

"You two need to stop releasing sexually tension in front of my customers! You're scaring them away! Anyways, if you tried to notice...we've got a new friend in our presence."

Both of the lunatics looked over to where Arthur and Alfred were standing. Arthur blushed madly and stared down at his boots.

"Oh I see!" the white haired man grinned evily.

He approached Alfred, puncing him on the shoulder as his way of a greeting.

"My name is Gilbert! I know you must be excited to meet an awesome guy like me!"

Alfred punched his shoulder back, "My name is Alfred and I'm the hero! So I'll gladly come save your ass anytime!"

"I'm so awesome that I don't need to be saved!"

Alfred and Gilbert laughed and laughed at their own cockiness. They both didn't care that everyone was staring at them for being so loud. The pretty brown hair girl gave Arthur a look that said ,"If you go for this guy, you'll finally understand the pain I must go through."

When they were both done laughing, the girl came up to Alfred and shook his hand firmly.

"My name is Elizaveta. You can call me Eliza or Liz if you wish. Please ignore whatever my stupid boyfriend says to you." she grinned at Alfred.

"Hey I'm not stupid! I'm awesome!"

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart!" Although she said it sweetly there was such anger in it that Gilbert backed away a little.

However, Francis seemed to be enoying himself. He went over to fetch many drinks from the shelves behind the counter. Gilbert was obviously not kidding when he said they were going to party. Most of the customers got scared off, so it was basically just the five of them in there. Francis tossed two bottles. One to Eliza and one to Gilbert.

"Anyone else coming by today?" Francis questioned as he was choosing a bottle for himself.

"Antonio should be back after taking care of some business. I'm not to sure about Lovino, Feliciano, or Ludwig though." Eliza replied as she drank from her wine bottle.

"Hey! Where's my bloody drink?" Arthur irritably stomped on the ground with his foot. Francis poured half a glass of beer and brought it to him. Arthur ripped it from his hands and stared down at it.

"Only this? Why can't I drink a whole bottle or at least a full bloody glass!"

Gilbert, Eliza, and Francis all started to laugh.

"Stop laughing you wankers!" Arthur was getting seriosuly pissed off.

After wiping his watery eyes from laughing so hard, Francis proclaimed," But we all know how you get when you're totally hammered Arthur! Never could hold you liquor very well."

Arthur blushed madly, turning as red as a tomatoe. Alfred just laughed out loud._ This was going to be a very interesting party!_

* * *

**_Tsundere = is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms , meaning to turn away in disgust, and meaning to become 'lovey dovey'. ..._**

**_Basically Alfred is implying that Arthur is being cold to him only because he has secret feelings for him ;) So Alfred is just trying to tease him._**


End file.
